The present disclosure relates to a passenger conveyance and, more particularly, to a depth sensor based control for an elevator.
Elevator performance is derived from a number of factors and elevator control systems have typically used manual signaling of passenger intent, specifically the pushing of buttons in the lobby or in the car. Although effective, such signaling may be inefficient or inappropriate for certain users or security environments.
Normally, in a building with many people inside, efficient elevator usage may be complicated since certain time periods may by high traffic times and others will be low traffic which may create inconvenience and delay for users, both those in the car and those waiting for a car.
Modern elevator systems may still provide opportunities for improved passenger experience and traffic performance.